Kingdommart
by Weiner9MnD
Summary: What lies inside is basically what you get when you mix Kingdom Hearts with Walmart, and get each of the organization members to work there, I suck at this. This is basicaly centered around I, II, III, VII, and XIII they all end up getting lost.
1. First day

Just so ya'll know this probably won't make sense. Like really...won't make sense...so...if you like those kind of things then by all means, read on! But yeah.  
Also the ages of everyone is about 16 for each, so...ummm...yeah also use your imagination as to what they'll be wearing at that age...I'm lazy uu/  
and as you probably would already know, they DO have uniforms when they work.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters unfortunatly )

(At he front of the huge store behind the cash registers)

Marluxia: -yawns- This is boring...why did I choose to work here again? --

Axel: Cause this was the closest place to your house, and you don't like driving. /

Marluxia: ...Oh yeah -shrugs- Where's everybody else? (

Axel: Dunno, I think a few of them are in the electronics department.

Marluxia: Oh...well...if it's who I think it is then it can't be a good thing, but then again -shrugs-...oh well we'll see I guess /

Axel: Yup.

Customer: Hey...can I pay for my stuff now? we've all been standing here for about 20 minutes now. )

Marluxia: Sir, you're just going to have to be patient, we're trying to get somebody up to the front as we speak. --

Customer:...but...can't you do it?

Axel: Sir, please don't make this anymore complicated then really has to be, we're only trying to help. /

Customer:...Yeah...but...

Marluxia: Sir, we can't halp you if you insist on back talking.

Customer: I wasn't back talking all I said-

Axel: Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you can't calm down.

Customer:...But...I'm not doing anything...I'm just-

Marluxia: Sir, we understand that you are frustrated, but you need to lower your voice. D

Customer: I'm not rasing my voice, I'm just-

Axel: Sir, please just cooperate with us, and we will be able to help as soon as possible.

Customer: Well I understand this, but-

Marluxia: Sir, please if you just give us some time-

Customer: -sigh- Nevermind...-walks away.

Axel:...I love screwing with people. x3

Marluxia: I know. lD

Other customer: Excuse me..can i get some help here?

(In the electronics department at the otherside of the huge store)

Xemnas: Think anybody will notice?

Saix: Won't know until we find out! D

Xigbar: Dude, what if we get fired?

Xaldin: What if we don't? )

Xemnas: But if we do, what will happen? )

Saix:...We don't have jobs?

Xemnas:...Wait...why is that a bad thing again../

Xigbar: We don't get paid, dude.

Xemnas:...Oh yeah...best not do it then.

Xaldin & Saix: Awwwww ;-;

(Larxene walks in)

Larxene: Hey guys, what are ya'll doin? l

Xemnas:...umm...nothing... l

Larxene:...Oh...okay...well...see ya then l -walks off-

Xemnas: Ah, hell let's do it anyways, as long as we keep to the places where nobody can see us! D

Xaldin & Saix: YEY!

Xigbar: Dude, are you sure?

Xemnas: Well, yeah I mean, why not? 3 It's boring to just stand here, and we've already played just about every single game in here...sooooo! 8D

Xigbar: -Shrugs- I guess...hm...Yeah okay, let's do it! B

(In the Hardware department)

Demyx: Hey, Vexen what does this thingy do?! B

Vexen: -sigh- Why did I agree to work with him? uu///

Zexion: DEMYX PUT THAT DOWN!!! D

Demyx: Why? What does it d- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Dx -falls and knocks a bunch things over-

Zexion: DEMYX, WHAT THE CRAP?! D

Vexen: oO//// Ummm...I think I'll go now. -Runs off-

Zexion: VEXEN, DAMMIT YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!!! COME BAAACK!!!!DX ...please? ;-;

(Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix are seen rolling buy in shopping carts-

X ,X,, S, X: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zexion:...oO//// I think I might quit...) I can't deal with all of this.

Demyx: COOL! I want to try that, hey Zexy can we try? Can we try? Can we, can we, can we?! PLEEEEAAAAAS??? 3

Zexion:...no...I'm going on break...-- I'll see you later.

Demyx: Hmph, fine I'll just go ask Axel, or Roxas! D

Zexion: That's fine with me.

(In the furniture department where Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix have crashed, and are now recovering, and they come across Lex)

Xemnas: Hey, Lexaeus. Fl

Lexeaus: Sup.

Xemnas: -shrugs- Meh...nuthin really, just bored.

Lexeaus: I see.

Saix: HOLY CRAP IS THAT A WATER BED?! -Dives into it- wow, this feels so freakin weird, but also realy cool! 8D -rolls around in the water bed-

Xigbar: DUDE! look at the size of that bed over there! o.O -points to a gianticle bed in the corner taking up most of that part-

Xaldin: ...woah...D8

Xemnas:...No kidding oO;;;

(Roxas walks in)

Roxas: Hey, have any of you guys seen, Axel or Demyx around/

Lexeaus: Axel is in the front with Marluxia, and Demyx is playing with the toilet paper again. --

Roxas: 'Kay thanks, bye! -

Everybody: Later!

(silence for about 50 seconds)

Xemnas: So when do we leave/

Saix:...Right now

Xigbar: Awsome! D

Xaldin: I feel like tacos )

Xemnas:...Wow...that must suck... O

Xaldin:...What? oO///

Xemnas:...Um...nothing. ;;;

Saix: Let's all go to Taco bell! D

Xemnas: 'Kay but I ain't payin' -- 

Saix: well neither am I! D

Xaldin: Screw that! Cash dun grow on trees you know, besides it's Xigbar's turn! )

Xigbar: No way, man!

Xemnas: I'll let you borrow, White Castle if you do.

Xigbar:...Fine...But I better get it. )

Saix: YEY! FOOD! D

Xaldin: YEYS! B

I can't spell Lexeaus' name, and I would also like to say I just did this because I was bored. Don't know if i want to continue this or not. ) So um, yeah I don't have any Ideas. D well hopefully you enjoyed it ) And if not...well...that's completely understandable /  
kthxbai. 


	2. Taco Bell & Pixie stix

(In Taco Bell) 

Xemnas: I wonder if anybody has ever spit in th food?

Xaldin: XEMNAS! oO///

Xigbar: DUDE, GROSS! D:

Saix:...Well...There goes my appitite uu///

Xemnas:...I'm sorry ):

Siax:...W/e just...you know what...let's do something else.uu///

Xaldin: I hear Epic Movie is out, kinda want to see that. :/

Xigbar: Epic movie sucks, man trust me I've seen it. ):

Saix: Wasn't Kumar from, White Castle in that movie :O

Xemnas: Yeah, 'sept he was, Peter or some Bull like that.

Xigbar: Yup. And Cindy from Scary Movie was in it too, she was Lucy.

Xaldin: Okay...

(They all go on about other crap for heaven knows how long)

Random Person: HEY ARE YOU GONNA ORDER OR WHAT?! YOU'VE BEEN STANDING THERE FOR FIVE MINUTES BABBLING ON ABOUT STUFF NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR! NOW EITHER ORDER OR GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!

(silence)

Xigbar:...-Throws the nearest burrito at him -

Some little kid: Mommy, look what that man is doing to his burrito!

Mother: Now, what have I told you about dirty talk? )

Some little kid: ...

Xaldin:...Xigbar...wtf? oO

Xigbar: 8D

Xemnas:...Well guess we should go then --

Saix: Yup. --

(Xemnas' House)

Xemnas: (lying upside down on the couch) I'm bored.

Xaldin: (on the arm chair) I'm Xaldin.

Xemnas: That is so weird...

Xigbar: (lying on the love seat) oO/// What?!

Saix: (beside , Xemnas on the couch) Xemnas, have you been sniffing pixie stix again?

Xemnas: Yes, but that's not the point. What I'm trying to get at here is that, when somebody says their own name...it sounds weird.../

Saix: Oh, How so?

Xemnas: I dunno, just does I guess...you say your own name.

Saix: ...umm...Saix...

Xemnas: SEE! It sounds wierd O:

Xaldin:...Wait a min. Did you say you sniffed pixie stix?! oO///

Xemnas:...Maybe...

Xigbar: -shakes head- Dude...

Xemnas: WHAT?!

Saix: That's just...I dunno...weird... I mean doesn't it hurt or something?!

Xemnas: Hmph...everybodies a hater --

Xigbar: oO///

(awkward silence)

(little kid walks down from upstairs)

Little kid: Hey, Xemnas can-

Xemnas: No, go ask mom F.

Little kid: But you don't even-

Xemnas: -hits the kid- go.

Little kid: ) ...ow... -walks off- I'm telling, mom ;-;

Xemnas: Go ahead, it won't matter, I could kill you in front of mom, and make her clean up whats left. F.

Little kid: OO;;; -runs off-

Saix: What a loving person you are. -rolls eyes-

Xemnas: -shrugs- meh --

Xaldin: What time is it?

Xigbar: ummm 7:00 PM dude why?

Xaldin: Iunno, just wondering.

Xemnas: -takes out some laffy taffy and starts eating-

Xigbar: Heh, heh D4L

Xaldin:...heh...Laffy taffy.

Saix: Great...now it's stuck in my head I don't even like that song.

Xemnas: I do -continues on the Laffy Taffy-

Saix: you like just about everything

Xemnas:...no...yeah...well...that's true I guess.

(long silence)

Xemnas: I'm bored. ;;

Xaldin: I'm, Xaldin 8D

* * *

Well that's a second one done, and it's a bit shorter than the last, I have a lot of time on my hands ): and no life...though I guess I should be doing my homework...oh well...-shrugs-Havn't failed just yet! But I get the feeling I will soon. Well I hope you enjoyed this at least a bit, cause quite frankly I found these first two broing, but the rest IF I come up with the rest will hopefully be a bit more exciting. 


	3. Start of the adventure

Okay because I'm a really lazy person, you guys can figure out what it is, Axel, and Demyx are trying to do, oh and it involves working in the store...so yeah. :P

* * *

Demyx: Are we done yet? ):

Axel:...

Demyx: Axel, Axel, Axel are we done yet? Are we done yet Axel? Are we, are we? Axel, are we done yet, Axel! AXEL, AXEL ARE WE DONE YET!!??!!

Axel: I HAVN'T EVEN STARTED!!!

(Long pause)

Demyx:...are we done, now:P

Axel: O 

Demyx: (loud scream heard throught the store)

(In the front of the store)

Larxene: Hey, Marly have you ever wondered what people do when they get their tounges stuck to a pole?

Marluxia: -Shrugs- not really, that thought never really occured to me, what does bother me is why the hell people would have any sane reason, or thought to even try such a thing!

Larxene: So that their tounges don't stay forever fused to the pole, duh!

Marluxia:...No, I mean...-sigh- you know what, just forget it. --

Larxene: Mmmokay -shrugs and pulls out a magazine-

Marluxia: -leans on the counter in front of him-

(In the electronics department)

Saix: Get the hell outta here!

Roxas: xP No, I'm not done yet!

Saix: You've been standing there for 3 hours straight. HOW are you NOT DONE! D 

Roxas: -shrugs- Iunno -is playing the Wii-

Xemnas:-randomly pops in- Oh, sweet we have the Wii, Since when?!

Xaldin: Since this morning, just got shipped in! Ain't it purty.

Xigbar: Hell yeah, man!

Roxas: -hisses at Xigbar for taking a step towards him, and the Wii-

Xigbar: oO/// Dude, chill.

Luxord: -strolls on in- Hey.

Xaldin: Hey, Lux. Where were you yesterday?

Luxord: -shrugs- Iunno

Saix: OMFG, CHEATS!!!

Roxas: DID NOT!!!

Xemnas: Cool...

Luxord: -shrugs- Well I have to unload a few things with, Lexaeus, see you guys later! -waves and walks off-

Xemnas: Bye!

(somewhere)

Random person: Hey! Do you have a Wii?

Other random person: WHAT? No man, I'm huge :B

Random person: oO;;;

(ummm...sorry not there...elsewhere)

Vexen: My back hurts! Dx

Zexion: Well I told you to watch how your lifting thoughs damn things! --

Vexen: Well they didn't seem THAT heavy!

Zexion: Yeah well you're just lucky that Luxord, and Lexaeus were there to help.

Vexen: hmph.

Namine: -steps in singing in a horrible voice- Smack that all on the floor, smack that get me some more, smack that till you get sore, smack that ooh!

Zexion: oO

Vexen: I'm in enough pain as it is, I don't need my ears to bleed! TT-TT

Zexion: Um...Namine could you please take your, Akon somewhere else? :

Namine: OKIE DOKIES!!! -thumbs up and leaves-

Zexion:...right...well, I'm gonna get something from McDonalds, want anything?

Vexen: -with head to the table- A new spine would be nice.

Zexion: This IS your fault, don't complain too much.

Demyx: -with badages on his head, and an mp3- I WANNA LOVE YOU! -smacks Vexen on the back while singing-

Vexen: GAAAAAAAAaaaaahhh!!! Dx

(...yeah...don't ask...anyways back at the electronics department)

Xemnas: I'm bored...

Saix: As always -.-

Xemnas: Yeah well there isn't really that much to do, ya know!

Xigbar:...Hey...how big is this place, dude?

Xaldin: Iunno...big...ew...nvm.

Roxas:...ya nasty...

Xemnas:...Wanna explore..the store I mean? There really hasn't been a customer all day, it wouldn't matter if we were gone, right?

Saix:...I guess...but what if...eh...nvm -shrugs-

Xigbar: Cool, then let's go, man:D

Xaldin: Meh...sure I guess

Roxas: Hey, can I come too?! D

Xemnas: If you want, but I kinda thought you'd want to spend most of your time with Axel, and Demyx.

Roxas: Well, Axel is always to busy to really do anything fun, and Demyx is always getting himself hurt some way or another...so either way I'm stuck doing something completely boring. ):

Xaldin: 'Kay well, let's go then.

Random narrator guy: And so they there they went, venturing off into the unknown, what will they find in the depths of this abnormally large store? Who knows... in fact who cares?! -screen slowly turns black-

(Xemnas' voice is heard)

WTF?! I-is that a dancing pickle?

(Xigbar next)

COOL!!! I like pickles!

* * *

So there you have it! The third installment of Kingdom-mart 8D BTW the lyrics that Namine, and Demyx were singing belong to AKON!!!! 


	4. Clowns

HEY! Well here it is the fourth part...took me awhile to come up with it though, but it's done and that's all that matters to me. :D

* * *

Xemnas: That's it...WERE LOST!!! Dx

Saix: WELL I TOLD you should have takin a LEFT at that waterfall, but NO! We listen to the beach boy reject and take a right at the golf course!

Xigbar: DUDE! D:

Xemnas: Well incase ya havn't noticed that waterfall didn't look to freindly.

Xaldin: It's not like we were gonna walk through it, besides wouldn't going through the cave be alot better? I mean c'mon...it's a cave.

Roxas:...wait a sec...why is there a...a...a freakin' golf course INSIDE?!

Xaldin: I know, right

Xemnas: Yeah...well I guess we should continue on now.

Saix: Yeah, well his time were following, MY directions

(All start walking for 5 more minutes)

Saix I swear that's the same palm tree we've been passing forever now, Xemnas this is all YOUR fault!

Xemnas: Wtf?! Saix we havn't been walking for very long, and it's not MY fault!

Saix: YEAH, BUT the more we walk the longer it will be! And the longer it get's the more we walk into a circle! And the more we walk in a cirlce the more we hit that palm treeeeee!!!! The more we hit that palm tree the more we'll be walking, and the more we walk- goes on for a few more minutes-

Xaldin:...Saix:...-slaps him-

Saix: fgdbgtf BITCH!!! D 

Xigbar: Saix...CALM THE HELL DOWN, DUDE!

Saix: ): ...okay

Roxas:...Where'd, Xemnas go?

Xemnas: OVER HERE! 8D

R, X, X, S : OO;;; (all satring at, Xemnas standing on a giant shoe)

Xemnas: LOOK WHAT I FOUND!

Xigbar: Uuummmmmm...that's great...dude... oO;;;

Xaldin:...umm...right.

Saix: Holy plum sauce on a wooden knight!

Roxas:...Should I even ask at this point?

Xemnas: Heh...I nameded him, speckles :B

Saix:..oO///

Xigbar:...Dude...

(A few more minutes of walking after the shoe thing)

Xaldin: I JUST WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!!! Dx

Xemnas: ;-; ...I miss my speckles...

(short silence)

Saix: ...Do you hear that..?

Xigbar:...Hear what, dude?

Roxas:...huh..?

Xaldin:...It sounds like...a freakin' circus or somthing.

Roxas: That laughing is creepy...D:

Xemnas: ...The laughing...kinda sounds like...

(Three clowns pop out of nowhere on unicycles juggling different objects, Xemnas imedietly ducks behind Siax)

Saix: wtf?! oO/// Xemnas! D:

Xemnas: Did I ever tell ya'll I have a deep fear of clowns...

Xaldin:...no...

Xigbar: Not that I remeber, dude.

Roxas: I don't hink so...):

Xemnas:...Yeah...well I can't stand them! )x

Clowns: (all start giggling, and grab all five of them then wheel over to a huge circus tent)

Xemnas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!

Xaldin: WTF?!

Saix: PUT ME DOWN!!! X(

Xigbar: NOT COOL, MAN!!!

Roxas: STOP I BRUISE LIKE A PEACH!!!!

Clown 1: I LIKE PEACHES!!!!! (right up in Roxas' face)

Roxas:..OO;;; That's nice?

Clown 2 & 3: (grin evily)

Xemnas: I DON'T WANT TO HAVE MY INSIDES TURNED INTO COTTON CANDY!!!!!!!! DX

Xaldin: WHAT?!

Saix: Am I gonna get eated..? ):

Xigbar: Dude...I think I'm gonna be sick ///

Roxas:...(to clown 1) please stop starin at me...):

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!

* * *

LOL I have no idea where this came from, I guess from listening to, too much, Riddle Box from ICP. :P Well that's it for now I guess :3 I hope you enjoyed this! 


End file.
